dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fisherman
Fishing Rod for Kradeath The rod "Fishing Rod for Kradeath" is shown on the Dofus equipment page, but isn't listed as a Fisherman tool on official fisherman page. I'm guessing it might be the "Fishing Rod for Kralamortus", since that doesn't have a listing on the equipment page. Can anyone explain this discrepancy? three : "Kralamortus" was an early translation which was later changed to "Kradeath". The job pages are probably static, not taken directly from the database, so they don't update automatically. : And... maybe do something about your signature? It really breaks the comment flow. - Dashiva 20:25, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: My apologies. Acceptable? :: three ::: What's wrong with signing like everyone else does? There's even a separate "add signature" button in the editing shortcuts that does it for you. - Dashiva 11:00, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Level 80 Fishing times What are Contest Dinks used for? what do you with the compet dink fihs.. they cant be gutted..what else can they used to~? :just sell them.. Kana Petch... agh..that kana petch wont teach me how to be a fisher...... Fish I actually found out that you can catch fish that require a higher level than what your current fishing level is. I could catch a level 10 fish at level 1. : I confirm that discovery. My level 1 Fisherman caught a Kittenfish as his first catch! And two others in my first 7 levels... Fishing Net The comment that it raises the chance to get a bag from a devourer by 10% is most likely false. I can say this because from personal experience, I have never not dropped a bag. Should I delete it? :Peet's done it. thx for pointing out. --Lirielle 14:19, 5 February 2007 (UTC) What's the point? So I've been lately considering becoming a fisherman/fishmonger, but I have to ask: what's the point? Compared to Farmer/Baker, I can't really see a difference that makes it worth spending all that time... Am I missing something? I realise this isn't exactly a question that should be put here, but I just can't help asking. It certainly would be interesting to make a comparative study in terms of time investment... I'm on the new Shika server, so my pessimism might be due to the lack of available resources and general low market, but still... anyone? :Its relaxing to fish! Besides its not all that slow. Englen 08:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::I typically get much more fish from bags than from normal gathering, maybe you just didn't reach level 20 to see the difference. Still, I'm pretty sure farmer/baker is way more efficient, although I suppose the rare fish pay for this difference. :::The main reason is because of rare fishes. Some can easily sell for 1mk+. There are people who have gotten Gudgeon of Kiye while under level 10 fishing. Of course it's all luck, but worth it. ::::Indeed, with the number of epic levels now after Sucker Sets and Inky Veils the demand for some rare Fish has gone through the roof. Mind you not all are needed for those items, so some rare Fish don't sell for half as much. Galrauch 11:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Fishing Locations Where are all the location i can fish and what can i fish there :See Fishing locations, in future please stop being so lazy, it took me two minutes to find the page, it's not hard. Galrauch 13:51, 25 October 2008 (UTC) More than 8 range... How can i get more than 8 squares of range provied by best fishing poles? There are so many spots that is so far of that... :/ --Thefairkeybow (talk) 06:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Leveling Can someone tell me where to level above 13?